


Miscommunication

by SigynOdinson



Series: The Twilight Hour [2]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Deaf Character, F/M, Miscommunication, Muteness, Sexual Tension, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynOdinson/pseuds/SigynOdinson
Summary: After weeks of awkward silences and being avoided Reader finally snaps when she is kicked out the house with Nic for a while.





	Miscommunication

*Text in italics is sign language, seen as Reader cannot speak and Nicolas prefers not to *

It was a slow day at the office so in order to make this month's rent Worrick had kicked you out of the house so he could take some 'clients'. Letting out a quiet huff you pushed a (h/l)(h/c) out of your face.

You honestly didn't mind Worrick taking on clients, you all needed the money and frankly you thought that he often used it as a way to unwind, but what were you meant to do now? You didn't exactly have a lot of options, being tagged automatically stopped you from entering a lot of the local pubs and clubs, and hardly anyone in the city knew sign language.

Alex knew some but she was out working at 'Bastard' and Loretta would kill you for bothering her new star attraction.

And Nicolas? Who knew where Nic was he was probably still in his room in the basement.

It wasn't fair , Nic and Worrick treated you like a child even though you were less five years younger than them. Your youthful looks were a curse that always got you ID'd no matter where you went.

You continued walking through the narrow streets that surrounded the Benriya HQ until you heard a footsteps from behind you. It was Nic.

 _Hey._ You signed to him. _Worrick kick you out?_

He let out a grunt in response. Despite how long Worrick had known you both he still seemed to forget that Twilights/Tagged were practically second class citizens, you were very limited to where you could go when he threw you out the house like this.

_Any jobs?_

_No._ He replied shortly.

 _Wow, Nic you are a veritable fountain of conversation...And this is coming from the mute_. You sign furiously.

 _(Y/n)-_. He begins but then dismisses the idea. _Never mind_.

His attitude was really beginning to tick you off. You pulled a (f/c) hair tie from the pocket of your denim shorts. Tying your (h/l) (h/c) back into a (ponytail/bun).

 _Sparring it is then._ Normally you avoided fighting as you weren't as physically strong as most other Twilights, but your switch had been flipped and you were itching to get rid of the tension in the air.

All your exchanges with Nic had been the same recently, short exchanges filled with awkward silences and then tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. You had asked Worrick if Nic hated you but he had just laughed it off and told you that you would understand when you grew up, this was a couple of months ago.

A twisted grin formed on his face, the same grin he usually had plastered on during a job, you used to think it was to psych out his opponents but to be honest you don't think he realises he's doing it.

 _Sure._ He knew you wouldn't be able to beat him, just as well as you knew but you needed to get this out your system.

You grabbed the daggers from your boots as the narrow alley you had been walking through, conveniently opened up into a quiet plaza. You turned round to face him and noticed his katana was already drawn. The match would be till first blood was drawn.

 _No Celebrant_. You frowned at him as he reached into his pocket for the powerful steroid like substance. _No way, it's a sparring match and you've been abusing it lately. Put it away_.

He grudgingly left the small plastic container in his pocket. 

You hated Celebrant, it made Twilights more powerful sure but at the cost of your lifespan especially if you purposely OD'd like Nic.

He started the match first, charging towards you swinging his sword in a wide arc which you dodged with millimetres to spare. He may be strong, but you were fast.

You dropped to a crouch swinging one leg round in a low kick, but he was used to your fighting style by now so he easily jumped over your swinging limb.

Every opportunity you had you attacked without hesitation and he did the same. You felt a smile grow on your face the longer the fight went on, you hadn't had this much fun for ages.

Distracted by this thought you very nearly left it too late to dodge Nic's sword. Although his wide arced swings seemed inefficient you noted how not a single one of Nic's movements were wasted. He was barely breaking a sweat, unlike you.

You weren't used to fights dragging on this long so you were exhausted, one way or another this fight would have to end soon.

He charged once more this time you stood your ground, once he had almost reached you, you fronted to the left and watched as he adjusted the aim of his swing.

Meanwhile you dodged to the right, you noticed the look of annoyance in Nic's eye as you whipped your arm into the back of his legs causing them to buckle.

No matter how strong you are there are some places you just can't train.

However he wasn't going to let you win that easily he grabbed your arm dragging you down with him. 

The shock was enough to disorientate you enough for Nic to pin you, but not enough that you hadn't aimed the dagger for his heart.

Your dagger had pierced his skin due to the momentum of the fall and due to that you had won. Or not.

You noticed that Nic still had that huge Shit-Eating grin on his face. You dropped the second dagger which you held in your non dominant hand, lifting the hand to your neck. Blood.

It was a draw.

You felt yourself blush furiously, this wasn't how it was meant to end. You should have won or lost not this half-assed.

"Hahahaha"

You jumped as Nic let out his usual creepy laugh, although you wouldn't say he laughed enough that it could be described as 'the usual'.

Dropping the other dagger. You sign to him. 

_What's so funny._

"You " he grinned, his words awkward through lack of use. "You really tried to kill me."

You shrugged, you hadn't really wanted to kill him but in a Twilight fight, if you don't have killing intent, you're as good as dead.

He set aside his katana but still kept you pinned to the ground, you squirmed awkwardly under him trying to wiggle free but his grip was too strong.

He must have noticed the spark in your eyes as you decided on a plan of escape from this situation. He got up off of you his hands in the air in surrender. As you said before there are some areas you can't train and one of his had happened to be in the range of your knee at the time.

"Hey (Y/n)" again his words were garbled but you could understand him pretty well. "You hate me?"

You blinked a few times in surprise.

_No, I thought you hated me._

He burst out laughing again.

"If I hated ya" he began "Ya wouldn't be stayin' in the house."

You looked at him skeptically.

_That may be true , but what was with the awkward silences and the glares all the-._

You didn't even get to finish signing before his lips crashed into yours, the cold metal clink of your Tags hitting against each other brought you out of your daze.

"That's Why."

**Worrick set the binoculars down on the window sill, his plan had worked. He hadn't had a client all, he was just sick of all the pent up sexual tension between Nic and (Y/n).**

**He chuckled to himself, Nic wasn't the best at expressing himself but to think that, (Y/n ) thought he hated her. Priceless. He pulled on a new shirt as he made for the door, his work here was done, now to visit Alex.**


End file.
